Forever and Ever
by YoullNeverFindMeLOL
Summary: Kink meme fill. Sweden/fem!Finland. "I love you too, Berwald. Forever and ever." Character death and cancer, both past and present. Oneshot. Reviews loved!


A/N: This is a kink meme fill, but to be perfectly honest I didn't want to post it with my kink meme fills story. _**REVIEWS! They're sexier than the Chippendales, leave one! :D**_

* * *

><p>Tiina breathed a sigh of regret as she turned her head to the side and glanced out the hospital window. The large hand enveloping her own squeezed hers tightly, Tiina turning to the side to look at her husband. He let go of her hand and handed her the small bundle.<p>

"He's such a beautiful baby, isn't he, Berwald?" Tiina weakly ran a finger through the soft, downy hair on the baby's head, the baby yawning and closing his eyes. "I'm so glad that we got to have a baby."

Berwald looked at their adopted child, the boy named Peter drifting off to sleep. He nodded in agreement. "Mm-hmm. 'S the most handsome boy ever." Tiina nodded in agreement and held Peter close to her flat chest.

"I know you wanted to have lots of babies, Berwald. I'm so sorry that I couldn't give them to you..." Berwald shook his head and gently ran his hand through the downy remains of what used to be a head of thick, beautiful hair.

"'S not yer fault. Ya couldn't help what happened." Tiina sighed and rocked Peter in her arms.

"I just don't know why you stay with me, Berwald. My ovarian cancer stripped you of your life savings and after I got my hysterectomy, I couldn't give you the children you always wanted," Tiina's eyes prickled with tears at the corners. "And now you're going to owe money for the rest of your life to pay for bills after I die. I can't have kids, and this cancer got rid of everything pretty about me, and I just don't know why you don't leave me."

Berwald shook his head and brought her hand to his face, gently kissing her knuckle. She looked at him sadly as he pressed his lips to her hand.

"Yer so pretty, Tiina. Yer just as beautiful as ya were at our wedding." Berwald ran a hand down her neck and let it rest on her shoulder. She looked at the floor, still swaying Peter from side-to-side.

"Don't lie to me, Berwald."

"Not lyin' to ya. Yer eyes are so pretty, and yer smile makes a room light up." Berwald scooted closer to the hospital bed and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"But... I have no hair left, and they had to remove my breasts. Don't I look uglier without them?"

A shake of the head. "Dun need 'em. Yer the most beautiful woman in the world." Tiina smiled sadly and closed her eyes, Berwald taking Peter back into his arms.

"Thank you, Berwald. I love you, so much," Berwald stared down at his wedding ring sadly. Tiina sighed. "I've been thinking a lot lately, Berwald."

Berwald looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"And there's just one thing that I worry about when I know I'm going to die soon," She turned her head and looked at Peter, then Berwald. "I'm just going to miss you. I don't want to leave you and Peter. I've been imagining what heaven is like, and I just can't see it being eternal bliss without you two."

Berwald sighed deeply. "Will ya wait for me in heaven?" Tiina smiled as a tear rolled down the side of her face.

"You know I will, even if it too a thousand years. I know you'd wait for me." Berwald's eyes started to hurt as he held back the tears threatening to spill over.

"I love ya, Tiina. I love ya." The tears finally started to roll down his face, Tiina squeezing his shoulder.

"I love you too, Berwald. Forever and ever."

* * *

><p>Berwald gently kicked a rock as he made his way to the tombstone in the cemetery, knowing the location by heart. He sighed and got on his knees, decorating the grave with the roses he had brought.<p>

He pulled a special flower out of his pocket, looking down at it.

"Know ya always loved these. Found it on m'way here. Just wanted to give ya something special," Berwald sniffled and removed his glasses to wipe at his eyes. "Happy anniversary, Tiina."

He quietly laid the lily of the valley on the base of her grave, the flower more beautiful than even the most perfect rose he had bought.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, she dies. The request wanted a sad ending. Please leave a review, I'm somewhat new to writing angst!


End file.
